donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Kremkroc Industries, Inc.
Kremkroc Industries, Inc. is the name of one of the harder areas of Donkey Kong Country, and has a factory theme. Factories, elevators, a mine cart, and even a polluted pond are examples of what the Kremlings have done to their area of DK Island, as indicated by the area's background, especially the GBA version. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong will face Dumb Drum as the boss of the area. After the defeat of the Boss Dumb Drum, the factories shut down; The factories are no longer acessable and later views of Donkey Kong Island show no more smoke coming from the factory's smokestacks. Levels Oil Drum Alley The first level of Kremkroc Industries, Inc., is a factory-based level. Metallic floors, yellow caution strips, (flaming) oil barrels, Gnawtys, the background and the 3-D foreground effect give this area a factory feel. By jumping on the upraised area near the beginning of the area, falling on the loose tile, and revealing a TNT Barrel, the first oil barrel can be destroyed and an early bonus game can be found. The rest of the level involves the Kongs avoiding the dreaded oil barrels, bouncing on rubber tires, and using the TNT barrels located in loose tiles on the floor to find Bonus Areas. Rhambi makes an appearance in this level. Trick Track Trek This level has a two-in-one theme: a cave theme and an elevator theme. After avoiding the nuts thrown by a Necky at the start of the level, DK/Diddy should proceed to the elevator platform. Once the Kongs set foot on it, it will automatically start, and the speed and direction are unchangeable. Many Neckies will come in the first half of the level to pester the Kongs, either flying in the way of the elevator or spitting deadly nuts at them. After the continue barrel has been broken, Gnawties come to further annoy the Kongs, usually falling straight at them. Note the secret bonus room at the end, by falling down the last possible pit, below the "END" sign/platform, which offers the extremely rare blue balloon, valued at three lives. Elevator Antics* Another cave/elevator level, this level first starts off as a regular cave level, with many Slippas and Zingers to spare, even having ropes. Later in the level, though, rising and falling elevators are found. Staying in a down elevator often leads to secret goodies below, though not all. The elevator part is quite tricky due to the timing required and annoying Zingers pressuring timing. Poison Pond* Poison Pond is designed as a generic over polluted underwater level. As such, instead of the vibrant blue ocean color, the color is swapped for an ugly green shade. It is considered to be one of the hardest levels in the game by many people due to it's high amount of enemies and the fact that it's a water level, where mobility is limited. Simply going to the left of the screen from where the level starts will reveal a go-through wall, and a "K" letter can be found along with an animal crate containing Enguarde, which will make the level easier. Many Mincers are found throughout the level, which move often in the Kong's path. Nearly every water enemy excluding Klampons are in the level as well. Mine Cart Madness** This is the fifth level of Kremkroc Industries, Inc. and the second and final Mine Cart level of the game. Opposite to Mine Cart Carnage, instead of making the cart jump, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong can jump out of the cart to avoid dangerous obstacles, grab items, or bash enemies. Blackout Basement** The second factory level and last factory level of the game, the level, as the name suggests, takes place in a lower part of a factory currently having electrical problems. The lights will constantly flicker on and off, and when the lights are off, the level is pitch black, excluding the Kongs, but including the enemies. Thus, it is considered one of the hardest levels in the game. Simply play it safe to survive. Boss Dumb Drum The boss of the area, Boss Dumb Drum (better known as simply Dumb Drum), is a giant oil drum that can spawn enemies. A strategy can be found on Dumb Drum's article. :*These level's order were switched in the GBA remake :**These level's order were switched in the GBA remake References Category:Kremling-operated locations Category:Industrialized areas Category:Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country